A Space Romance
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: After Captain Arthur, an alien from another planet, crashes in Alfreds yard, neither one could of seen that they would fall in love on a journey to get Arthurs spaceship back. But thats exactly what happens, much to their surprise. USUK, Franada ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Crash

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Alfreds POV**

Alfred sighed and pulled out a cold Cola from his fridge. The summer night was very hot and he needed something cool. He pulled off his shirt and went back out to his yard. He had set up his telescope and had been staring at the stars as he usually did clear nights like this.

Alfred had an obssesion, you could say, with the universe and cosmos. He smiled as he sat down in the grass and looked up at the stars, taking a sip of pop before setting it on the ground before hopping up and looking through his telescope. He frowned when he saw something moving in the sky. _A shooting star? Cool! _He thought but dismissed this thought, it didnt look like a shooting star, it was going to slow, and yet it was going to fast for a satellite.

Alfred watched it come closer to the earth and he swore. "The fuck is that?" He said rubbing his eyes under his glasses just in case he was seeing things. He looked back and sure enough it looked like...some sort of spaceship. "No fucking way!" He laughed. He was not seeing an alien spacecraft. He then frowned realising how close it was...and the fact it was coming towards his large feild behind his house.

"Ah! Fuck no!" Alfred screamed as he watched the 'spaceship' hit his feild and he ran as fast as he could to the large silver/gray object. Alfred could see it much better and he was shocked at what it looked like. It didnt look like a flying saucer like he always thought an alien spacecraft would look like.

Instead, it was about the length of a school bus, the width of a half of a bus. It was a square shape with a pointed nose and no windows. It looked like it had two wings on it but they were scattered around the feild and smoke was coming from the most likely a door. It opened and someone stepped out.

Alfred's eyes went wide as he saw a human like person stumble out swearing. "Bloody hell! Fucking ship!" The man coughed and looked around seeing Alfred. "Oh...ello..." He said in a thick british accent. Alfred stared. The first thought to Alfred (who watches too much TV) _Its the doctor!_ Alfred then mentally slapped him back to reality and looked the 'alien' over.

The man was short, he had messy blond hair and stunning green eyes. His eyebrows were fairly large and Alfred tried not to make a joke about them looking like Catapillers. "Uhm...Captain Arthur Kirkland at your service...human?" He said frowning looking him over. He looked at himself and sighed. "Yeah...Im in my human form..." He frowned and looked back at the human who promptly fainted.

**Arthurs POV**

"Captain Arthur! Can you hear me?" A voice came over the intercom. Arthur hissed and slammed the speakers on. "Captain Arthur talking, what the fuck do you want?" He screamed as he avoided a flame. The Narocewas right on his ships tail and it was **not **happy. The 'space dragon' as Naroces were nicknamed threw another flame ball at the _Kings Fight, _Arthurs new spaceship.

"Sir, we have news that the _Pirates Coven_ has landed on Earth. You are the nearest to the planet, we want you to investigate." The man said over the intercom. Arthur swore and dodged another fire ball. The _Pirates Coven _was Arthurs old ship, but it had been taken over by a former crew member who kicked Arthur off the large beautiful ship onto the _Kings Flight, _a four man ship that unfourtently Arthur had to man himself.

"Im a little busy right now! The damn Naroce thinks my new ship would make a good meal!" Arthur heard the intercom go fuzzy and he frowned before his ship was hit with a fireball sending it off course and into the gravitatiol pull of the planet Earth. "Fuck!" He swore trying to get the ship under control. He watched in horror as the ground came closer and closer until he hit.

Arthur was alright, but his ship was on fire and he had to get out. He managed to stumble out and realized he wasnt alone. He saw a young man staring wide eyed at him. The man had combed blond hair with an unruly cowlick sticking up. His blue eyes were framed by glasses and Arthur (with a blush) realized the man wasnt wearing a shirt, showing off his slightly musciler chest.

"Uhm...Captain Arthur Kirkland at your service...human?" He frowned looking the man over. Yes he was a human, Arthur always thought the human species were quite ugly...although this boy did seem to controdict him. He looked down and noticed he was in his human disquise. "Yeah..Im in my human form." This must of been to much for the staring human who passed out.

"Ah!" Arthur managed to catch the larger man before he hit his head on the ground. "Oh...this isnt good..." He frowned and saw a large house in the distance. That must of been the humans home, so Arthur started to drag Alfred to the large building, he would come back to see if he could salvage any of his ship.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love reviews! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Talk

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Couples: (so far)**

**UsUK**

**Franada (mentioned)**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia! **

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur managed to drag the boy to the house. He saw a telescope and drink laying on the ground. He frowned and stumbled into the house looking around. It was a large house, the back door led to a kitchen then out into a large living room with a black couch.

Arthur set the boy on the couch and ran a hand through his hair wondering if he should stay...Arthur decided to see of he could salvage any of his ship. _Damn...it was a new ship!_ Arthur swore as he made his way back to the ship wreckage. After a few minutes he managed to save his communicator and a few books but the rest was too damaged.

Arthur came back up to the house to see the boy waking up. "W-what?" He said rubbing his head. "Oh..." He said seeing Arthur. "You said you were Arthur...Im Alfred..." The boy whispered. Arthur nodded his head. "Are you...an alien?" Alfred asked his eyes wide like a curious child.

"Yes...I am what you would call an 'alien'." Arthur said sitting down on a chair across from Alfred. "I guess you would have some questions." Arthur said and Alfred nodded.

"What planet are you from? How did you get here? You said something about human form, what does that mean?" Arthur held up a hand to stop Alfred. "Calm down one question at a time, although somethings I can not awsner...goverment secrets that sort of thing." Arthur explained and Alfred nodded excited.

"I am from Ketala, your scientists havent found it yet, its in another galaxy, fifty million light years away." Arthur explained as Alfred sat and listened wide eyed. "I got here through my space ship." Arthur said pointing to the field that held his wrecked space ship. "And as for human form...well thats one thing I cant tell you." Alfred frowned slightly before thinking.

"You said fifty million light years away...did you use time travel or something?" Alfred asked. Arthur just snorted.

"No, you humans have this idea of time travel, which is impossible." Alfred opened his mouth but Arthur cut him off. "But we do have a special knowledge of traveling faster than the speed of light, and are advanced enough to travel almost three hundred thousand light miles a day." Arthur explained.

Alfred frowned. "How long did it take you to get here?" He asked looking the man over.

Arthur smiled. "Well I wasnt trying to come to Earth..." He frowned. "I was the captain of the _Pirates Coven_. But a few of my closest crew and I were forced off by a few crew memebers who didnt like my ways..." He sighed. "I was on a pursuit to get it back with my new ship but...I was attacked by a space dragon..." He growled. "I found out that the _Pirates Coven _landed on Earth. I was hit by a flame from the dragon and I had no other chose but to crash on your field...I didnt have time to zero in on my ship."

Alfred frowned. "Who else was kicked off your ship?" He asked wanting to know more about this strange man.

"Well one of my closest friends lives here on Earth...he took a human as a mate." Arthur explained. "Hmmm...in fact I think I should pay him a visit. Its been a few years...his names Francis...I cant remember his mates name..." Arthur frowned his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Matthew?" Arthur nodded at what Alfred said. "His name Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy?"

"Yeah thats it! Wait...how do you know him?" Arthur frowned slightly. Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"Hes my brother...I really didnt know the French guy was an alien...damn..." Alfred sighed. Arthur laughed getting a look from Alfred.

"Figures the idiot would be french in his human form!" Arthur snickered and sighed. "I dont get why he would get a human for a mate...they arent the most beautiful creatures in the universe...oh no offense!" Arthur said realising Alfred was getting a little angry.

"Its okay...so Arthur...do you have a mate?" Alfred asked holding his breath. Arthur shook his head. _Why does this kid care? I mean he is pretty cute for a human..._Arthur thought then mentaly slapped himself.

"No...I dont...Im not very comfortable talking about this." Arthur said blushing a bit. Alfred nodded and got up leaving Arthur confused. Alfred grabbed two cokes and brought them back.

"Here." He said popping his can open. Arthur looked at his can and frowned. "Oh...do you like coke? I have pepsi, some Dr. Pepper or Mountain Dew if you want..." He said and Arthur shook his head, as he tried opening it.

He drank some and scrunched his face together. "That is quite horrible!" Arthur said setting the drink down on the table and Alfred sighed. "Well...do you have a place to stay?" Arthur shook his head and Alfred grabbed his hand leading him up to his spare bedroom.

"You can stay the night...well its pretty late...night." Alfred smiled at him before going to get ready for be himself. Arthur frowned and shrugged out his clothes before collapsing in the bed falling asleep almost immediately.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Twins

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Rating: M**

_**Francis POV**_

The only sound coming from the apartment above the small bookshop were sounds of love. Matthew screamed under the touch of the man, Francis sighed and groaned, his eyes closed from lust. Both were so in sync that they even came at the same time.

Both men collapsed and panted from their love making. Matthew looked over to his lover and smiled. Francis pulled out a smoke and lit it, as he always did after a wonderful night like that. Matthew smirked and hid his face in Francis's chest inhaling his strange scent. It was a mix of the vanilla soap Francis used and a strange foriegn scent that Matthew knew wasnt from this earth.

Francis smiled and patted Matthews head who took a deep breath. "You should get some sleep, I'll wait for you." Francis told Matthew who nodded and closed his eyes but the silence was imediatly shattered by the phone.

"Hello?" Matthew muttered into the phone. He hadnt even bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Matty!" Alfred screamed out the ear peice, Matthew pulled it back from his ear and Francis winced hearing the loud voice so early in the morning. He looked over to see the clock say six am.

"What is it Al? Im trying to sleep." Matthew half lied. He could hear Alfred talking to someone in the background but he couldnt hear who it was.

"Hey, so is like the Frenchie there?" Alfred said trying to stay calm. Matthew raised an eyebrow. Alfred never talked to Francis willingly. "Here..." Matthew handed the phone to Francis.

"Hey, so like guess who I have over here?" Alfred smirked. Francis sighed.

"Oh you finally got laid good job. Stop bothering us." Francis retorted. Alfred hissed and scoffed.

"No, does the name Arthur sound familer?" Alfred asked and Francis gasped. Matthew poked him and mouthed asking him what was the matter.

"Bring him over now." Francis said before hanging up the phone. "Matthue..." He whispered kissing Matthew on the cheek. "We need to get ready, an old friend is stopping by." He said, Matthew frowned before realizing what Francis was saying.

"An old friend...from there..." Matthew asked looking up at the ceiling. Francis nodded before getting dressed.

_**Arthur POV**_

Arthur growled at the thing Alfred had called a car. It looked way too small and way too deadly, expecailly with Alfred driving like a mad man. "Slow down! We could die! I dont want to die on this damn planet!" Arthur hissed and Alfred slowed down some but was still over the speed limit.

When they reached the small bookstore a few minutes later both were surprised to see that it said Open. Alfred sighed and walked in calling for his brother loudly. "Yo Mattie! The Heros here!" He hollered.

Arthur found this interesting but decided he would ask about the whole 'hero' thing later. He stepped in the shop and gasped. It was a large book store with books filling the walls and every corner. He cuold see a small kids corner in one part and large encyclopedias in another.

A boy with blond hair camedown the stairs and greeted Alfred. Arthur realized he must of been Alfreds brother, what was his name, Marc? Mason? No...Matthew! That was it.

"You like his looks non?" A french accent asked him sending Arthur in the air. He twirled around to see the human version of Francis, his first mate. "Too bad, hes mine." Francis grinned and Arthur laughed.

"Dont worry I would never take a human as a mate." Arthur rolled his eyes but at the same time was looking Alfred over. _It wouldnt be that bad I guess..._Arthur shook his head to clear his head.

"Oh Francis!" Alfred hissed and walked over to the two conversing men. Matthew walked over and wrapped his arms around Francis.

"Its not that bad Arthur." Francis said so only Arthur could here, he noticed when Arthur was cheking out the American human.

"Now who wants some wine?" France asked chuckling and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Its too early." He said but went to the kitchen anyways.

_**Somewhere on earth...**_

"This is the Pirates Treasure, we are reaching the energy source..." The new captain of the ship said gently. He licked his lips and let his crimson eyes scan tha desert landscape of the Neveda desert. He knew the humans had some sort of Ryuatel technology, yet they didnt know the power it possessed.

"Stupid humans!" The man spat. "Kesese this is going to be so much fun, they cant stop me! Ludwig! Lets go!" The man hollered at a older looking (he really was younger) blond that followed him.

"Ve~ Be safe Luddy!" Ludwig blushed a deep red when he heard his lovers voice from the ship. He had found the Italian when they had landed in Italy...the boy was human but he didnt seem to be bothered by Ludwig at all or that he was an alien.

"Follow the awesome Captain Gil!" The albino man hollered at Ludwig who just sighed.

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Kiss

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I do not own Hetalia!**_

_**Warnings: Boy's Kissing **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur frowned as he watched Francis and Matthew talk in hushed tones to each other. The human seemed sad but he just nodded his head to whatever Francis was saying. He frowned when Francis and Matthew suddenly locked lips in a passionet kiss.

"Sick itsnt it." Alfred said to Arthur who had wrinkled his nose. Arthur simply nodded. "It's disqusting...why would anyone want to kiss a alien? Let alone fuck one...well knowing Mattie letting the alien fuck him." He snorted.

Arthur curled his hands into his fists and nodded. He wasnt going to get into the fact their kind couldnt chose who they fell in love with...it was already set in their destiny. Arthur wished he knew who he was supposed to be mates with...he hoped it wasnt a human, he hated this one human he had met...although his brother didnt seem that bad...but anyone who would be with Francis...well there had to be somthing wrong with them.

Arthur cleared his throat before the two broke apart and looked at him with apologetic looks on their faces. "Sorry mon ami." Francis mumbled. "We decided that we would help you." Arthur looked confused for a second. "To help you get your ship back. _Pirates Coven _will be saved. But...I think I should call a friend of mine." He said before stepping out to use his phone.

Arthur frowned and then heard Francis hollering in French, English and German. Arthur sighed, of course he was calling Gilbert, Captain of the Pirates Treasure. Arthur hated that man, he was so annoying...

Francis came back after hanging up on his phone and mumbled under his breath. "Well...we should wait...he said he's in Nevada right now...trying to get into area 51." Francis rolled his eyes. Alfred jumped up.

"Wait so there is alien artifacts there?" Alfred exclaimed and Francis nodded his head before Alfred screamed. "I knew it!" He jumped up and down in excitment. Arthur just rolled his eyes and looked at Francis and Matthew.

"How did you two meet?" He asked wondering.

_**Francis POV**_

_**A year ago...**_

Francis sighed and flicked the cigerette he was smoking onto the ground before stomping it out. He looked up at the sky and frowned seeing that the clouds were dark and dreary. He swore and made his way to the nearest building as the rain started to pelt down on him.

Francis didnt even notice where he had been going before he closed the door to the shop and looked around in surprise, it was a bookstore. "Oh hello?" A timid voice came from a corner and Francis turned around to see a boy staring at him.

Francis felt his heart skip a beat looking at the boy before him. He had soft looking hair that fell around his angelic face and beautiful violet eyes. Francis didnt realise it until he was already over to the boy and bringing his hands to his lips.

"Bonjour, what is your name?" He asked gently and the boy blushed a deep red.

"M-Matthew..." He whispered and Francis's eyes shined in delight.

"Oh? Matthue? Im Francis." He said gently and Matthew blinked up at him. What the hell was wrong with this man, Matthew wondered.

Francis smiled and let Matthews hands go. "You own this little store?" He asked looking around. Matthew nodded and looked at his hands not believing someone had just done that.

"Are you single?" Francis asked and Matthew squeaked.

"Yes..." He whispered blushing and Francis couldnt help but laugh, the human boy was so cute! "I really should get to work..." Matthew mumbled. Francis shook his head and grabbed Matthews hands again.

"I want to take you to lunch, can I mon cher?" He asked nearly begging the boy to come with him. Matthew noticed this and smiled a little before awnsering.

"Oui." Matthew said, Francis's eyes grew wide from the boy knowing French and he laughed leading him to the door before remembernig the storm.

"Merdi..." Francis mumbled and Matthew laughed. "We could stay here..." He said and Matthew led him to the small kitchen before brewing some coffee. Francis mumbled a thanks and blushed at his poor planning. At least he could have the boy all to himself without others looking at him.

After fixing the coffee Matthew placed them on the table and sat across from Francis, but didnt look the man in the face until Francis grabbed his face and made him look at him.

"Why wont you look at me?" Francis asked his face very close to Matthews. Matthew could feel his heart began to race and his breath came out in short breaths.

Matthew frowned, he couldnt tell Francis that he was the man he would see in his dreams...that would sound creepy and cliche...besides Matthew didnt believe in destiny. Until Francis kissed him.

Matthew gasped as Francis's lips pressed gently against his and he threaded his fingers in Francis's long hair before both pulled away. Matthew and Francis placed their foreheads against each other. For the minute Francis was happy to be on this planet...he found his mate.

_**Please review! Ask questions, tell me what I could improve on but no flames! Please review! See you next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

_**I apologize for my lateness and the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be longer trust me!**_

_**Warning: Mild Suggestive Material, Swearing**_

_**Thank you to everyone!**_

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred hated this...not only was the damn French alien driving his car he was stuck in between Arthur and bags of clothes for their trip. Matthew was in the front seat, blaring some music that Alfred realized was in French. Francis and Matthew were holding hands and Alfred would of loved to kill the Frenchman...if he wasnt currently driving the car.

Alfred wiggled in his seat, he was too close to Arthur for comfort. He looked over and gasped to see Arthur staring at him. Alfred pulled out his 3ds and started playing it, trying to ignore the stare from those acid green eyes.

Alfred tried his hardest to pay attention to the figures on the screen infront of him but he couldnt...not with the English alien watching him. _God...why does he have to be so handsome?_ Alfred wondered in his head. He looked at him from the corner of his eye and gulped.

Arthur was now leaning against the window, his breaths coming out in little puffs of air on the window. His eyes were closed, leading Alfred to believe he was asleep. Alfred reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear but froze and looked away blushing.

Francis caught the action in the mirror and smiled. Oh yes...Alfred would be a perfect mate for Arthur. Francise squeezed Matthews hand and Matthew smiled at him.

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur gasped as he was pushed onto the bed. He opened his eyes to see pure blue ones staring back at his. He opened his mouth to form words but it was cut off by soft lips on his own chapped ones. He wrapped his fingers in the soft wheat colored hair of the man above him.

Pulling away Arthur looked up at the man. He smiled and let his fingers travel over the mans lips. Arthur leaned forward to kiss him again but gasped in pain as he felt something enter him. "A-Alfred!" He gasped.

"Alfred!" Arthur woke up hollering. All the occupants in the car jumped and Alfred turned to him.

"Yeah you okay? You look sick..." Alfred frowned. Arthur shook his head and looked away. He couldnt tell him how he just had a dream about him...especially like that...

"Im fine..." Arthur lied and luckily Alfred left it at that. Arthur saw Francis look back at him and his gritted his teeth trying to ignore the bastard the smirk on his face.

_**Gilberts POV**_

The albino and his brother sat at the Happy Road Diner, Gil sipping on Coke and Ludwig on water while trying to distract the impatient Italian next to him with color crayons. Gil thought it was funny, how mature Ludwig was and yet how cildish Feli was.

They all looked up as the Diner bell rang and four blond men stepped in. The one with his hair long took off his glasses and grinned at Gil who hopped up and hugged him. "Hallo! How have you been?" He grinned.

Francis smiled and chuckled. "Been great, of Ive told you about my mate Matthew." He said motioning for the boy with hair long too, not as long as Francis though, who smiled meekly at the albino. "And thats Alfred Matthews brother, and of course you remember mon ami Arthur!" He exclaimed. Arthur shook hands with Gil before Ludwig pushed two tables together for the group.

Francis sat down next to Gil, Matthew on his other side. Feli and Ludwig sat on another side across from the trio, and Arthur and Alfred sat on opposite ends of the tables facing each other.

Francis cleared his throat and smiled at Gil. "So...you have room on your ship for us?" He asked. Alfred looked up from his coke. "Yes Alfred you are going onto a space ship." Francis said before Alfred could say anything.

"Really? Where are we going to go?" He asked excited. Francis ignored him and kept chatting with Gilbert, but Alfred soon lost interest.


	6. Chapter 6: Space ship

**A/N: Sorry for late addition, will update more but maybe not so soon, will be moving soon! Guess what? 18 now! WOOT!**

_**Alfreds POV**_

"No. Fucking. Way." Alfred gaped at the spaceship that Gil had taken them to. It looked like Arthurs but larger and completely black. Gil chuckled and led them to a small door in the side, Ludwig and Feli having already dissapeared inside.

Once inside Alfred took the whole area in. In the front was a large command center, with four chairs and a dashboard that looked like a planes controls in a cockpit. Ludwig was sitting in one of the two seats facing the window, Feli sitting next to him with a star chart in his lap.

Alfred opened a sliding door to the other part of the area, were he found that there was four rooms, each with a bed and dresser. Alfred frowned at the cramped space. He looked at Arthur who had a frown on his face.

"Excuse me Gil, there are only four bedrooms..." Alfred pointed out. Gil grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, well West and Feli sleep together-." Ludwig blushed deep red and Feli hugged him giggling. "And Im sure Francis and Matthew would want to sleep together-" Francis nuzzled Matthews neck who just blushed. "And I like my privacy so...that leaves you two to share a room!" Gil explained, smirking at his and Francis' plan for the two men to get together.

"Wait! How long will I have to share a bed with the alien?" Alfred demanded. Gil hissed at the boy in distatse.

"Only for a few months. Maybe a year.." Gil explained. Alfred looked over at Arthur who looked back. Gil clapped his hands and grinned. "So, we are going to be heading out...we will need to stop at Closiur to stop and pick up some supplies." Gil said settling into the other seat in the front.

"Dont worry your head off though, Im sure you both will enjoy it." Gil winked before Arthur grabbed Alfred pulling him to a seat. Alfred frowned and scrambled to get away but the space ship lurched and he suddenly fell onto the smaller man.

Arthur swore as Alfreds head connected with his, making both men grab there foreheads, Alfred swearing worse than Arthur. Gil found this amusing while Francis shook his head, the French Alien holding Matthew on his lap, Matthew snuggled close to him.

_**Francis POV**_

After several hours of boredom, Alfred playing poker with Feli, Arthur reading some books and Francis catching up with Gil and Ludwig, most of the men decided to get some rest.

Francis was currently fixing up Matthew and his bed, as his mate brushed his teeth in the bathroom in the back. It was too bad there was only one bathroom, Francis would of loved to of taken the shower with Matthew...but it would of taken too long.

Francis smirked and shook his head. He frowned hearing someoen knock on the door, as the doors werent locked and Matthew would of just walked in. He opened the door to find Arthur standing there sheepishly. "Can I talk to you frog?" He asked.

Francis nodded and let him in. Arthur settled on the edge of the bed sighing. "I cant...I cant be around him..." Arthur whispered sadly. "I know I will loose control if Im sleeping beside him...I dont want to force him into a relationship..." Arthur frowned.

Francis nodded, knowing what it would be like. "I mean I have to explain the whole thing to him...and thats going to take forever..." Arthur sighed and Francis shrugged.

"Maybe he will be like Mon Matthue...he didnt ask alot of questions...just sorta went with it..." Francis said. Arthur blinked his eyes at him. "What? He didnt okay? Well maybe it was because I had taken him otu clubbing...and we may of gotten a little high..." Francis mumbled and Arthur shook his head.

"Yeah..well thats not going to happen anytime soon." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "Wait...that Matthew? The little blond guy thats quiet...he got high?" He asked not really believing it.

"Oui...little spitfire in the bedroom too, I mean Ive never had such a good blo-" Arthur hit Francis before he could finish that sentance, Arthurs face contorted in disqust.

"No one wants to hear your time in the bedroom frog!" Arthur growled and Francis shrugged. "Your loss mon ami." Francis said and Matthew came back, stammering a hello to the Englishman.

Arthur simply nodded and left the two, running to his room when he started hearing Matthew squeak, "F-Francis! Keep your hands to yourself until I get in bed." Arthur shook his head and smiled. He wondered if Alfred was done chatting with Gil.

He didnt expect to see Alfred, sprawled out on the bed, nearly naked. Arthur gasped and sheilded his eyes. Alfred looked up from the magazine and frown. "Chill...at least Im in my boxers..." Alfred commented before turning back to his magazine.

Arthur really didnt want to strip in front of Alfred but too a deep breath and did anyways. He put his shirt and pants tidyly into a pile on the dresser, stepped past Alfreds clothes, which were strewn onto the floor of the small room, and onto the bed.

Arthur sighed. "What are you reading?" He asked looking over Alfreds shoulder, and immediatly wishing he hadnt. A full 2 page spread of some naked man was on the paper and Arthur let out a strangled sound before rolling over and hiding his red face.

Alfred blinked. "Oh...hey sorry man...should of realised..." Alfred chuckled and pushed the magazine away. "Sorry, should of known you were straight..." Alfred sighed and rolled opposite Arthur. Arthurs blush went away but he felt himself wondering why Alfred sounded so sad...

Alfred, thinking Arthur was asleep sighed. "Just my luck...the only fucking cute man...and hes straight..." Arthur blushed but didnt make any noise waiting to see what Alfred would say next.

"Hope I dont have a fucking dream..." Alfred mumbled before falling asleep. Arthur gulped and tried to do the same...which was very hard to do...

"Good night Alfred..." Arthur said before falling asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**A/N: Bleh...I dont know what to right one this till I get to the ending..the last chapter was a bit of a filler chapter...so will this one...but I guess it helps with the plot.**

**Arthurs POV**

Arthur woke up with strong arms wrapped around his middle. He blinked in surprise trying to wiggle around to see who was holding him. He nearly fell out of bed, seeing Alfred snoring softly next to him, his face too close for comfort. Arthur gupled not sure if he should push the American out of the bed...although he was pretty warm...

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes snuggling back closer to Alfreds chest, enjoying the warmth the man gave him. He listened to his heart and blushed. He wondered what Alfred had ment the night before about how all the cute ones were straight...did that mean Alfred liked him?

Arthur shook his head. No...he was jumping to conclusions, there was no way, that Alfred would want a scrawny alien for a lover...Arthur sighed and pushed him away before getting up and stretching.

He made his way out to the control room and sat down watching Ludwig working. The German Alien looked over at him and nodded before turning back to, what Arthur could tell, fixing the control panel. "Something wrong with it?" He asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja...Gil spilled some beir on it..." He grolled and shook his head as he cleaned it up and jumped back as it created sparks. Arthur chuckled then looked back hearing a door close and nearly fell out of his chair.

Alfred came walking down the hallway in nothing but his boxers on and he yawned. "Yo...whens breakfest?" He asked and Ludwig shot him an angered look, he apperently didnt appreciat the American walking around in barely anything. "Huh...fine..." Alfred rolled his eyes.

_Dont sit near me, Dont sit near me! _Arthur chanted in his head hoping Alfred would go back to his room. Of course Alfred sat down next to him and propped his feet up onto Arthurs lap.

Arthur looked down at his feet with a disqusted look on his face. "Really you git?" He said pushing them off, only to hve them back in his lap within seconds. They contiuned there little fight until they both froze seeing the small Italian that was always hanging off Ludwigs arm came rushing out naked.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled and pulled the boy back to there room, his face red. "Dont go running around naked when theres people around!" He said and Feli pouted.

"Veh~ But you like me naked you said!" Feli said and Ludwig blushed more before pushing him into the bedroom and closing the door behind him leaving Alfred and Arthur alone in the control room.

"Well...that was...well at least they have someone...wish someone would pay attention to me like that." Alfred said. Arthurs eye twitched and he growled. Alfred removed his feet and scooted away. "You okay?" He asked, but was surprised when Arthur rushed past him and threw his clothes from out of there bedroom.

"Your sleeping out there tonight!" Arthur yelled before slamming the door and Alfred wondered what he had said.

Arthur sank to his knees and glared at the wall. Why the hell was everything mocking him? He wished he hadnt crashed were he had, he wished he hadnt met the bloody American...but then again he wished he could be with him forever...

Arthur sighed and jumped when he heard someone knocking on his door. He opened it to see Matthew who was looking at him strangly. "Why is Alfred blabbing he did something wrong and your going to kill him?" He asked and Arthur shook his head.

"Where did he get the idea I was going to kill him?" He asked. Matthew simply shrugged. "No...he was just talking and...hes a git!" Arthur growled and Matthew smiled sadly.

"Yeah...he is...but can you forgive him? Hes kinda...a little crazy..." Matthew said looking behind him and Alfred was comign towards him. "A-Al!" Matthew yelled as Alfred pushed past him.

"Alfred calm down." Arthur said as Alfred grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Matthew ran off as fast as he could to get the others.

"You had talked to Francis behind my back about me? What the hell did you say?" Alfred growled his grip tighting very dangerously tight. Arthur tried to breath for air, but the American wasnt going to let him have the preciose life source. "What were you saying? How close are you too him?" He spat.

Arthur froze. "That is not your concern." He growled and looked Alfred dead in the eye. Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah it is my concern seeing its my brother dating Francis, you two are fooling around are-" Alfreds rant was cut off by Arthur slapping him across the face. Arthur growled and raised his hand to slap Alfred again, the American flinched away.

"We have slept together in the past...before we had mates! But thats changed! He has Matthew and I have y-." Arthur stopped himself and let his hand fall to his side unable to slap Alfred again.

Alfred refused to look at him. "Whos your mate then?" He whispered trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. _I'll never be good enough to be your mate Arthur...I wish I could...I could learn more about you...but..._ Alfred thought, his heart already broken waiting fro rejection. Needless to say he was surprised when he felt a soft hand on his cheek. Looking down he saw Arthurs emerald green eyes shining up at him.

"You...I think my mate is you..." Arthur whispered before gently kissing him. Alfred gasped feeling the soft, smaller lips upon his harder chapped ones. Arthur threw his arms around Alfreds neck and broad shoulders pulling closer to him till there chests were touching.

Rotating his head, Alfred deepend the kiss slipping his tongue into Arthurs mouth. Arthur moaned as there tongues collided and fought. They only pulled away when they heard a cough, both staring at the small group of people looking at them eyebrows raised.

"Told you. You owe me ten bills!" Francis said to Gil. " Gil scoffed and payed up with some alien money that Alfred had never seen before.

"Yeah, bet they have sex tonight." Gil said and Arthur screamed at them to get out, slamming the door his face red. He squeaked feeling strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Come on...lets continue our makeout session." Alfred whispered in his ear and Arthur nodded smiling, gladly accepting the offer.

**A/N: Yeah its kinda rushed at the end...sorry...review if I am worthy of it? See you next time...**


	8. Chapter 8: Villians

**A/N: ...We arent even close to the end yet...sorry for not posting...to all my storys...bleh hate college...sooo tired, sorry I havent written in almost a month...my writing has gotten sad...**

**Short chapter but..we get a sneak peek at the villians! Who do you think they are :3 And who do you think the traitor is?**

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur sat reading a book, something by a human author named William Shakespeare. He was halfway done with it, meanwhile gently combing his fingers through the sleeping Alfreds hair. The larger man had his head down on Arthurs lap and was snoring and mumbling about burgers or something. Arthur smiled as he heard Alfred mumbled his name and roll over, snuggling his face into Arthurs stomch and wrapping his arms around him.

"Alfred..." Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Im not your teddy bear." _You should be mine though. _Arthur added silently in his head and smiled at how cliche that sounded. Alfred slowly began to wake and blinked his eyes looking up at Arthur. "Oh...hello, finally decide to wake up?" He asked setting his book down. Alfred mumbled something and nodded.

Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around the dimly lit room. "Why is it so dark?" He asked. He noticed the window sheilds were down like curtains, and everyone was lazing around.

"Oh well its down time. The ship needs to refaul near a light source, its completely solar powered." Arthur explained. "We are already past your solar system, but still within your galaxy." He said yawning. "Hmm...watching you sleep made me pretty tired...I think Ill be taking a nap now." He said, getting up to head to the bedroom. Alfred smiled and scrambled up to go with him, closing the door behind them as they entered their small bedroom.

Arthur began to take off his clothes to go to bed when Alfred grabbed him and drug him to the bed. "Alfred!" Arthur yelled as he was pulled down to the bed ontop of Alfred who was laughing. "Let me go this instant you git! I just want to sleep!" Arthur fumed and Alfred sighed and let him go. Arthur glared at him, but still curled up to him.

Alfred smiled once he heard the steady shallow breaths telling him that Arthur had fallen asleep. Alfred watched him and sighed. It always seemed like one was sleeping while the other was watching...Alfred put his head on Arthurs and sighed closing his eyes, soon he too fell asleep returning to his dream he had been having before.

_**- ^^$% Line Break *^&%-**_

There was a small crash somewhere in the large space craft. "The hell?" Came the sound of a loud voice booming over the intercoms. "What the hell was that?!" The mans voice screamed. One long haired man stared at the mess and silently scolded himself.

"Hey! Are you going to help me?!" He shouted to another person sitting calmly at the eating areas table. The other dark haired man sighed and sipped a little of his tea. "Are you even listening?!" The long haired boy shouted.

"Please be quiet." The dark haired man said simply and nodded towards the door. The long haired man jumped back seeing their Captain glaring at them. "I am sorry for the trouble." The dark haired man said getting up and bowing slightly. The Captain hardly noticed as he walked past him and slapped the long haired man.

"Can't do anything right can you?!" He shouted. "Go to infermerary and have Kat fix you up..." He grumbled and walked out. The long haired man growled. The only reason he was hurt was trying to pick up the broken glass and the fact his Captain had just hit him...He sighed and left.

_**- %#Line Break &*&* -**_

"I have him onboard right now..." The voice came from the intercom and the Captain grimaced. He hated that voice so much, he wanted to pound that mans face in...but it was his only chance of capturing Arthur..and hopefully sending him back to his own dimension...the stupid alien...

The tall man remembered how it had happened. Arthur had been trying to summon a monster, magic ran in Arthurs race, or so the man thought. He had accidently summoned a strange man from another world...a tall man angry for being taken from his lover. He wanted to get sent back so badly...he even took the mans ship and some of his crew members...

"Good...then lets begin." The man said smiling, and Violet eyes shone with a evil malice.

_**A/N: Damn...gave it away who it is XD oh well please review maybe? :(**_


End file.
